Cet appartement
by Deichou-chan
Summary: Immeuble désaffecté de Tokyo. La disparition d'un lumière, l'apparition d'une autre. La peur que celle-ci aussi parte. Gaara se rappelle, imagine, promet... Rating : T Cette fiction se passe dans notre monde. (sans l'être, mouéhéhé, je sors -')


**Salut les aminches ! Je reviens avec une deuxième fanfiction avec Gaara et Naruto *-* **

**Je l'ai écrite un soir alors qu'il pleuvait (c'est le jour où j'écris cette phrase en fait) et j'écoutais "All day long" de ZE:A, ce qui n'a en soit aucun rapport.**

**Disclaimers : Pas à moi **_*un jour, un jour...*_

**Rating : Gaa? & GaaNaru**

**Pairing : T ou K+, je sais jamais _'**

_2h00 du matin : Tokyo, appartement 10 bâtiment K._

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait sombre, je ne vois rien. J'ai froid. Je ne suis pas seul mais j'ai si froid. Je m'arrête de respirer et je l'entend : cette respiration qui n'est pas la tienne. J'étouffe. De l'air. Il m'en faut tout de suite. Je me lève, me prends les pieds dans des vêtements sales, abandonnés en vitesse hier soir, et sors dans le couloir trop étroit d'un appartement pas assez grand. J'allume la lumière du salon et m'affale sur le canapé déchiré par endroit.

Quand je me suis réveillé, ce n'était toujours pas ta respiration qui sifflait dans notre ancienne chambre mais celle de « l'autre », celui qui n'est pas toi, tout en te ressemblant. Il a tes yeux bleus comme le ciel marin, il a les cheveux comme le blé qui pousse là où tu es allé. Avec « elle ». La remplaçante de l'erreur que tu as commise, une preuve que tu n'es pas comme moi. Comme pour oublier ou te racheter auprès de je ne sais qui. « C'est une erreur, tu es une erreur, pardonnes-moi, s'il te plaît… », C'est ce que tu as dit. Puis tu t'es envolé dans un pays en Europe, à des kilomètres du Japon. Tu m'as laissé seul dans cet appartement trop vide et tu m'as obligé à te remplacer aussi. Une preuve que tu n'es plus rien tout en étant la seule personne à mes yeux, comme une vengeance. Avec ce garçon trop pure pour cet appartement trop salis par la haine que j'ai éprouvé à l'intérieur sans sortir une seule fois. Combien de temps ? Je ne sais plus. Je n'ai jamais su. Le soleil se levait et illuminait cet appartement trop obscur. Es-tu parti à cause de lui ? A moins que ce soit la peur d'être avec moi, un homme.

A moins que ce soit la vie que j'avais qui ne correspondait pas avec tes désirs, ton sourire, ton rire, tes blagues nulles qui me faisait esquisser un sourire. « La moitié du coin de ta bouche ! », tu disais ça et ça te faisait rire. Tu me demandais de sourire, je n'ai jamais pu, tu semblais déçu. Tu aimais me toucher, moi, je ne le faisais que pour te faire l'amour le soir, tu aimais ça. Quand je me vidais en toi, tu me criais ton bonheur, ta respiration s'arrêtait quelques secondes puis tu revivais, tu me souriais. Encore. Tu me disais que tu étais heureux et que j'étais la personne que tu aimais le plus. Alors, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Je suis revenu de l'atelier un soir, tes affaires étaient rangés dans deux valises qui prenaient presque tout la place du salon de cet appartement que tu as fuit. Tu semblais avoir pleuré et tu ne souriais plus. Tout était sombre comme ce soir dans cet appartement, jamais je n'avais voulu autant voir ton sourire et t'aimais toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. Mais tu ne souriais plus. Tu ne m'as pas embrassé, comme quand tu veux que je te fasse du bien même pas un bisou que tu avais l'habitude de me voler pour ensuite partir en courant dans tout l'appartement. « C'est une erreur… ».

Tu as préféré renier ton amour que tu semblais hurler au monde quand tu venais entre nous, et tu es parti avec cette fille. Cette gosse plus jeune que moi qui était mieux selon les dires de tes parents qui s'inquiétaient que tu n'es pas de petite amie. Tu avais un petit ami mais ça ils ne le savaient pas. Ils n'auraient pas accepté. Ils t'ont choisi cette fille qui était la sale progéniture du directeur de ton père. Tu n'as rien dit, tu as accepté. Souriais-tu à ce moment-là ? Es-tu triste maintenant dans ce pays où tu as sûrement un appartement qui assure tout tes besoins. Un appartement avec des fleurs, de la lumière, en canapé de cuir blanc comme tu l'as toujours voulu. Un parfum de crêpes ou quelque chose du genre. Mais aimes-tu cette fille ? « C'est une erreur, tu es une erreur. Je ne suis pas comme toi. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît… Gaara… ».

-Tu es debout ?

Cette voix, c'est la sienne. Celui qui devrait être toi sans l'être. Naruto, qu'il s'appelle. Peut-être lui aussi, il fuira cet appartement trop petit pour lui et les amis qu'il invite tous les week-ends.

Il est dans l'encadrement de la porte, un verre d'eau en main, en caleçon, ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, il n'a jamais essayé de les coiffer. Il me sourit timidement. Ca ne fait que quelques jours qu'il est là, il n'est pas habitué à mes habitudes bizarres d'insomniaque et à cet appartement où l'on se prend les orteils dans tous les meubles.

Il s'installe à mes côtés et se frotte à moi.

-Viens te coucher…ronronne-t-il.

Je le hais tout en l'aimant. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir même si ça me tue de le garder auprès de moi. Il a ton sourire. Celui qui illumine cet appartement que je hais. Je le hais plus que ce garçon. On a le même âge mais on croirait un enfant. Un enfant que l'on aurait éjecté trop vite et trop violemment dans ce sale monde de brutes. Aucune préparation mais de grands yeux curieux. Je l'ai rencontré un jour alors qu'il venait à l'atelier avec un de ses ami. Je me demande si il savait à l'époque que cet ami était un junki. On en parle pas, tant mieux. Quand je l'ai rencontré il souriait de ses dents blanches, ses dents de riches. Il ne connaissait rien de sa sexualité. Je lui ai tout appris, il apprend encore. « Huum... ça... ça j'aime bien...» quand il dit ça, il est gêné, ça me paraît drôle. Mais il en redemande. Toujours. Assoiffé comme moi, je l'ai sali. Cet être si beau rayonnant de pureté. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais.

Voià que j'étouffe encore. Je veux partir. Ce n'est pas ici qu'il s'épanouira. Le visage de son drogué d'ami me vient à l'esprit et je frissonne. Deviendra-t-il comme ça si nous restons dans cet appartement désaffecté ? Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas encore enfui loin de moi après avoir vu ma vie, pourquoi est-il attaché à moi comme ça ?

-Naruto…

-Hum ? demanda le blond coupé dans ses projets emplis de luxure si je venais sur le champs le rejoindre dans le lit.

Je n'ai pas répondu tout de suite. Je doutes encore si ce que j'ai dit et bien réel aussi mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Il m'a fait tout oublié comme toi sans être toi.

-Un jour… Nous quitterons cet endroit trop étroit pour nous. Je t'emmènerais à Seoul, à Doubhai, à Venise, à Paris, à London, à New York et nous reviendrons à Tokyo mais pas dans cet appartement trop sombre, petit, insalubre pour toi, je veux partir, je t'offrirais une maison trop grande pour nous deux que nous pourrons remplir avec tes amis, une voiture trop chère pour moi, j'aurais des dettes et je travaillerais encore plus, quand je rentrerais le soir, tu seras là, et nous ferions l'amour dans une grande piscine où l'eau aura la couleur de tes yeux. Et nous nous aimerions. Rien ne nous séparera pas même ce quartier, cet appartement, cette vie que je traîne comme un boulet.

Il était étonné par ce que je venais de dire mais se contenta de sourire et de me câliner.

-C'est d'accord… Je t'aime…murmura Naruto.

Oui. C'est ce que j'aurais dû te dire avant que tu ne partes mais ça je l'ai dit à cet homme qui te ressemble sans être toi. C'est l'homme que j'apprendrais à connaître et que j'aimerais plus que tout.

Dans une belle lumière, dans le monde infini. Je vivrais l'amour, heureux, sans toi. Je le jures, Deidara.

**Deidou-chan : Moins d'une heure, montre en main ! J'ai fait cette histoire totalement au pif, je ne suis pas partie de rien et...**

**Gaara** _lugubre_** : T'arrives avec ce truc, bel avancé...**

**Deidou-chan : Rooh mais que t'es mauvaise ce soir !**

**Gaara : Pourquoi je suis la pauvre mxrde autiste dans l'histoire ? Et même pas une scène de lemon !**

**Deidou-chan : Promis je me rattrape la prochaine fois :D J'espère que ce sera torride...** _*saigne du nez rien qu'à y penser*_

**Naruto : Je la sens mal cette histoire, je vais finir uke, j'en suis certain...** _*pleurs*_

**Deidou-chan : Ben voui, on peut pas être seme partout. Tu es le dominant avec Sasuke mais tu es le frêle dominé avec l'homme le plus charismatique sur terre surtout depuis son discours avant la quatrième grande guerre (non je ne spoile pas) *O* Enfin à la prochaine !...**

**Gaara&Naruto : T'oublie pas un truc ?**

**Deidou-chan : ...Ah oui ! Je suis désolée pour celles ou ceux qui attendent un bonus de "Lavande et tension hormonale" mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je verrais en fonction ;)**

**Naruto : C'est à ce demander pourquoi tu fais des fic, auteure-baka ! C'est quand même une fic avec mes parents ! Respecte un peu !**

**Deidou-chan : Tu veux souffrir lorsque Gaara ira tremper son petit biscuit ?**

**Gaara** *_sadique mode activée*_

**Naruto **_*suppliant*_** : Naaoon ! Je suis désoléééé !**

**Deidou-chan **_*satisfaite*_** : Bien. J'apologize pour les fautes si il y en a au fait ! A la prochaine ! Reviews ?**


End file.
